


Hung Over

by bowiesnippleantennae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, House Party, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowiesnippleantennae/pseuds/bowiesnippleantennae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two shots go down and this is more alcohol than you've ever had before and you think you are in a good place. You are numb from head to toe and after that private talk with Vriska, you are sure you've convinced her to just confess to you so that you both can have what you want. She steals more kisses from you as the night goes on and you are on cloud fucking nine. The last time you kiss that night, she nuzzles up to you and you pet her hair until her breath evens out and she's asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hung Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tmldarkwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmldarkwings/gifts).



> I wrote this a few years ago before I had an ao3 account (this was back when The Moon Asked The Crow was supposed to only be a oneshot HAHA.) and never posted it anywhere other than deviantART. I was afraid it was lost forever since I never found the word file on my computer BUT THEN I FOUND IT AND HERE IT IS.

You did not know what you were getting yourself into when you were invited to a party by the girl you had been crushing on for as long as you could remember. You had said yes and deep down you were terrified but there was a thick layer of excitement that made all of the scared feelings almost completely moot. Almost. The invitation was through a text that was probably sent to a bunch of other people but she had thought to include you and that meant something, right? You assume that the other people were her work friends (if they were even considered friends, which also meant your roommate Sollux) and her gamer friends. These were all people you knew and that made you feel less inclined to chicken out at the last minute. 

Your phone vibrates again and it's a simple post script that seems to be only meant for you. 

'8ring the good stuff :::;)'

You know what she likes and she knows that you know what she likes and you fight back the heat that rises to your face. Sollux is sitting in the same room as you, watching the same TV and it would be embarrassing for him to catch you staring dumbly at your phone, blushing like a little girl. That would be fun to explain... not. He would make fun of you for having any sort of attraction to a girl he deemed as "huge bitch." She must be quite the handful at work and your heart goes out to Sollux, but you also kind of really wish you were in his shoes, instead, maybe? Even though she has a lot of bad sides, you think you could handle them all. 

Sollux's phone goes off with a ding and you know he must have just gotten her text as well. He thumbs over the touchscreen with a bored expression and lazily glances up at you. 

"Are you going to go to this dumb party Serket's holding, apparently?" 

"I, uh... I was thinking about it..." You blink down at your phone which you are currently clutching onto, tightly. You are not sure why. "Are you?" 

Sollux shrugs and flips the channel to something else. That is the end of that conversation. You know how much he doesn't like Vriska and you think he might know how opposite your feelings are about the girl so you decide not to bother him about it. You wish you had someone to talk to about your feelings. Someone who wouldn't judge you and could possibly even support you. Like a personal cheerleader. That would be really nice, you think.

__

On the day of her party, you get a handful of texts from her reminding you on what to bring along with short 'can't w8!!!!!!!!'s and where it's being held. You guess it's not going to be at her place since Dave offhandedly mentioned that John wasn't one for partying and she's not that stupid. It turns out it's at Nepeta and Terezi's appartment.

You change a few times, not exactly liking any of the clothes you have which is strange since you've never cared before but something in you is telling you that it might happen tonight. You might tell her how you feel and maybe invite her out for some coffee or take her out to a movie or something along the lines of a possible date? You falter at that last thought and you have to will yourself to continue getting ready. After settling on a brown v-neck and black jeans you head out without Sollux because you have to pick up the alcohol Vriska likes and because Sollux isn't going to be staying as long as you so separate cars are a must. You tell him to be safe before leaving and he calls you his mom and that is only slightly embarrassing. 

After picking up the handle of gold schlogger, you head to Nepeta's and surprisingly enough, you are the first one there. This gives you some time to help them get ready and also prep yourself for the different possibilities tonight. 

"Tavros, are you pawsitive you want to go through with this?" Nepeta frowns slightly and tilts her head and it is ridiculously cute. You bite back the compliment because this is not the time nor the place. You have bigger things to worry about. 

"Yeah... Yeah, I think this is the only opportunity I'll get..." 

"Well, I don't know about that... It's not like this is something that isn't a regular thing." She sighs when your facial expression chances to something droopier than normal. She places a gentle hand on your knee and smiles. It is reassuring. "Just have fun, tonight, okay? It's meant to be a social event."

You try your hardest to smile but your nerves are getting out of control and you might throw up before even ingesting any alcohol.

__

A few people trickle in around 11, Feferi has dragged Eridan along and he is broody as usual but greets you, anyway. He tells you that he doesn't give a shit about some tiny ass party where he's going to know everyone. He'd rather meet new people. This was going to be boring. But Feferi shoves him and scolds him and he apologizes and moves on. She then gives you a hug in greeting and that makes you feel a little more at ease. 

This only lasts for about 20 minutes before Vriska, herself shows up. She is boisterous when she enters the tiny appartment but that is something you like about her. She has this undying confidence that you so wish you could duplicate and produce yourself. She is like Rufio, only not imaginary and definitely beautiful and a woman. 

You watch her exchange banter with Terezi and greet Nepeta and slightly acknowledge the other guests before coming to you and thanking you for the booze. You tell her it was really nothing and she hugs you anyway which is the most wonderful feeling you have ever been privledged to feel. Hugs are scarce with this girl but you can smell the alcohol on her which means she pre-gamed and is in a much better mood than usual. This is a blessing and a curse for you. On one hand, she is going to be a lot more touchy-feely with people and you would probably be put in that group of possible targets of affection, on the other hand you will have to share her. 

Terezi interjects the two of you and tells you both that it's time to serve drinks and that we had waited long enough and Vriska jabs back with her own remark about being fashionably late and Kanaya snorts at that. You feel completely invisible. 

Nepeta plays bar tender tonight even though she doesn't drink. You think that is probably for the best considering what had happened at one of the other parties they threw when Vriska had bar tender duty and by the end of the night, she was giving out shots that were 5 times as big as they should have been. 

She hands you a red cup filled with you forgot what. You can't be bothered with that right now when you are trying to find that courage to say what you want to say. And what do you know? Courage is suddenly placed in your hands and you sip it, thankfully. 

You go through four more cups of courage because one is simply not enough, before actually walking up to Vriska yourself and thanking her for inviting you. She laughs and your stomach clenches. 

"No, man thank you! That shit is delicious... You know me so well!" She slaps a hand on your shoulder and you laugh nervously, taking another large gulp of whatever it is Nepeta made for you. It doesn't matter since you can't really taste by this point. 

Feferi stumbles over and claps a hand on both you and Vriska's shoulders. "We need to do body shots. Right now." Eridan yells an agreement and starts taking off his shirt before Vriska pushes him slightly, laughing. 

"Fine, fine, fine! We'll do body shots but I get to pick who we do them off of..." She looks around the room slyly and Eridan protests.

"Why the fuck do you get to choose? I fuckin' volunteered!"   
Vriska shoots back a retort and they get into a small fight that everyone ignores. Feferi watches but doesn't bother to stop either of them. She turns to you.

"You've got abs, don't you Tavros?" You blush violently as she tugs on your shirt, giggling like a madwoman, you are sure. This is humiliating and you fight back by shoving your shirt back down. The struggle captures the rest of the party's attention and everyone gathers around before Vriska bulldozes through to help Feferi lift your shirt. 

"H-HEY! STOP, SERIOUSLY... UHHH..." You stammer out but they refuse to listen as Terezi gathers chairs for you to lay on. You are backed up until the backs of your knees bump into the chairs and the devilish looks of the two girls have distracted you enough for them to pull off your shirt completely. 

Barechested and beaten, you lay down and cover your face with your hands. You are not drunk enough for this. Nepeta pours salt in the little dent under your chest where you rib cage meets your abs and your stomach twitches at the new feeling. Vriska runs to the kitchen to grab a bottle of tequilla and everyone hollers and cheers. You are completely mortified as the cold liquid is poured over your stomach and into your belly button. You squeal at the temperature change and that only makes everyone laugh. 

"Who's first?!" Feferi sings. You peek between two fingers and stare in disbelief as Vriska, the girl you have been pinning for for God knows how long kneels down by your side. She holds her hair back with one arm, the other is planted firmly on your thigh. The contact burns your skin and then her mouth is on the salt, inhaling it quickly before licking down your stomach and basically frenching your navel. Your legs jerk wildly from the ticklish sensations and because of how completely ridiculous this situation is. 

Her head comes up in victory and everyone cheers. Your head flops back as you will yourself to relax until another dribble of tequilla is poured onto you and Terezi is licking you clean. You lay there and take it, defeated. So what if they decide to use you like a cup? Things... Things could be worse. 

Virtually everyone has a go at you and you feel like your stomach skin has been licked raw. You will appreciate every cup you use from now on. This experience has enlightened you. 

Sollux, who had come in in the middle of the festivity helps you up and hands you a towel. He is legitimately sorry you had to go through with that but you just laugh slightly and tell him it wasn't really that bad. That is only half a lie. The beginning, you are now certain, was probably the best moment of you life, even if everyone was watching and it didn't have any meaning behind it.

Vriska cuts in by demanding a drinking game to take place. After much arguing on which one should be played, they settle on ring of fire. Cups are refilled and game faces are put on as the rules are clumsily explained. You wonder why no one ever seems to remember all of the rules. Sollux has to look them up on his phone before the first card is even pulled. 

Per usual, the game makes the party louder and more hilarious and you find yourself enjoying this moment without any fears or insecurities. This is a good feeling, one you wish you could experience more often. But maybe that wouldn't be good, either since now you can appreciate it more. You know no one would understand but at least you understand and that is good enough for right now. 

During the game, the little green man rule is played to everyone's much chagrin. Sollux smiles in triumph at that. He sips his soda, pleased with himself and thoroughly enjoying observing everyone's drunken states. Even Nepeta has given up her virgin liver for some whine coolers and is giggling, pink-faced at his side. 

A round of never-have-I-ever is played and you win. No one is surprised, not even you. This is only slightly embarrassing. But is also thankfully forgotten as soon as the next card is pulled. 

"8 is date! Augh!! My favorite number!" Vriska chirps and sips her cup even though that is against the rules. 

"You have to pick a date, now Vris." Eridan says and Vriska puts a finger to her lips, scanning the small circle of friends.

"Taaaaaaaavros..." She speaks it like venom and you gulp. Now, every time she drinks, you have to drink. You are terrified and you have no idea why.

Maybe it's because Vriska is getting worse and worse at the game, making you both drink more. She doesn't seem to hold her liqour as well as you can, though... or maybe everyone just handles it differently. One thing is for sure, your face is numb and warm and you are having a hard time controlling your limbs as the 7 card is pulled and you have to raise you arms as quickly as possible.

Vriska doesn't even try.

She is doing this on purpose. You only know this because she stares you right in the eyes with that crooked grin. It sends chills down your spine. They are the bad kind along with the good kind. What is her reasoning behind this? Is she just being her usual, mischevious self? That must be it.

After the game, the party goers group off to mingle and chat and laugh. You stand awkwardly in the corner before Sollux walks up and asks you how you're doing.

"This has been quite the party... Bet you've never had so many people slurp alcohol off your body before, huh?" 

"N-Nope... Can't say that that is a usual occurrance..." You sip what is probably your 7th cup of whatever it originally was. You continue to not care. 

"Well, I'm going to be heading out. I gotta meet AA for something. She has something she wants to ask me, apparently so I'm going to probably be out late tonight." You nod and tell him that it's okay because you will probably just crash here tonight. He pats you on the back and says his goodbyes to the other guests. 

Vriska then walks up as soon as you're alone and compliments you on being a heavyweight.

"Didn't think you had it in you, Tavros. I have to admit, I am pleasantly pleased... Didn't wanna be the only drunkard here, ya know?" she slurs and you have to look away because her gaze is too intense and you cannot handle it pointed directly at you.

"Oh... I'm... I don't usually... uh..." You trail off because her face has become significantly closer to yours, so much so that you can smell the alcohol on her breath as she laughs through clenched teeth. 

"You don't usually... uuuuuuuuh...?" She mocks you and your heart pounds audibly in your ears. Can she hear it, too? You hope not. She is the kind who attacks when she senses weakness, though you wouldn't mind her attacking right now. 

What she does instead is grab you by the shirt and drag you into one of the bedrooms. 

You protest as much as you can before the door is closed and she is advancing on you again. She takes a large swig of her drink before crushing the cup in her head and dropping it on the floor. That is something that is slightly rude and you make note to pick up the cup after whatever is about to happen is doing happening. 

"Tavros, I want to personally thank you..." She smooths her hands over your stomach and you twitch at the touch. 

"F-For..."

"For coming, of course! What the hell else would I be thanking you for?" That devilish smile, again. She bites her lower lip and glances down, lifting up your shirt. "And for these..." 

"V-V-V-V-Vriska... I-I... I don't think... You are in your right mind... uuh, right n-now..." You stammer out as she runs her hands up your shirt. This is a dream come true and a nightmare. This is not how you want it to happen. 

You grab onto her wrists and wrench them off your body which is a lot more difficult than you thought it would be. She glares at you and tries to fight back but you are still stronger than she is. That is an empowering thought you should remember to think again sometime in the future. 

Vriska's dark chuckle breaks through your thoughts and you are forced back into reality. 

"Are you... Rejecting me, Taaaaaaaav...?" She hiccups and it's adorable and you hate the sly smile on her face and love it at the same time. 

"N-No... I just don't think this is a good idea... r-right now..." It is hard to avoid eye contact and keep her struggling arms from getting their way.

"What are you scared or something?" She laughs shrilly and leans in. You are caught off guard and she pulls her arms back to pull you in and her lips press to yours and your knees give out. 

Kissing Vriska is exactly how you imagined it would be. It's wet and soft and aggressive and you are insecure about your ability to keep up but you try your hardest and she hasn't pulled away, yet. That has to count for something, maybe. You don't dare overpower her but you don't back down, either. You are a firm wall for her to press up against and you assume that is what she likes because she is making content noises and getting more frantic in her caresses and her hands are under your shirt again, okay, wow. 

You almost lose track of your morals, almost. But when you are about to grab her shoulders and pry her off, she stops and backs away, looking down.

"Uhhh... Vriska?" You peer down at her and watch her expression change from completely blank to pensive to pale and wide-eyed. 

"I'm gonna puke..." 

You step back instinctively and she stumbles out of the room and you hear people shouting from the living room most likely because she didn't make it. You are now left alone in a dark room to reflect on the last 5 minutes and what your next step should be. 

Do you tell Vriska how you feel?

If she kissed you, she must feel the same about you, too, right? That's how these things usually worked. You assume she has feelings like a normal human.

After gathering your wits and calming yourself down, you timidly leave the room and see that the party is still in the swing of things and Feferi walks over to you to ask where you were and if you were okay.

"We've already have someone barf!!!" she laughs and takes a swig of whatever was in her red cup. "It's not even 2, yet..." She pats your shoulder and walks away and you scan the room for Vriska. You find her in the kitchen, arguing with Terezi over what melee weapon is the best in some video game you don't know anything about and you want to interrupt because what you want to say is really important! It is definitely better than some video game, you're not 2D and on the television. You are definitely flesh and blood and that means something, right?

You end up standing there waiting for them to stop for an awkward amount of time before Terezi acknowledges you.

"TAV. Okay, if you had a choice between a crowbar and a guitar to kill a zombie with, which one would you take?"

You blink a few seconds and really consider it. "Uh, probably the guitar...? That... sounds like a cooler way of going about it... I think..."

You hear a squeal come from Vriska and she latches onto you while Terezi's face grows sour. 

"See! I told you~!" She sings, laughing. "The guitar gives more damage, anyway. It's a real thing, you know... in the game..." She sips her cup but doesn't let go of you. This only makes your heart race slightly faster than usual.

"That makes no sense. You and your game are ridiculous. I will keep the shooters that are physically possible."

"Yeah, you go do that, Boring Mcboringpants..." 

Terezi gets distracted by someone else and you are left alone with Vriska. Now is your chance. You open your mouth to speak but she cuts you off.

"Tav, I like someone..." Your eyes grow wide and you stare down at her completely disbelieving what you have just read. 

"O-oh?" That is the only thing you can come up with to say in response. You are dumb.

"Yeah... I dunno why I like him... he's super fucking dopey and awkward and the complete opposite of me..." She pouts into her cup and it is the cutest thing you have ever seen. You gulp and wait for her to speak again because you haven't found your voice, yet.

"I don't know... what to do... So, I'll just drink it away and hope I forget."

Your heart stops.

"W-why would you want to forget?" Your voice cracks when you say this.

"Because it's stupid. Haven't you ever liked someone you wish you didn't because you know it wouldn't work out?" 

"...Yeah."

She stares up at you for a while before slapping your back and asking you to do a shot with her. You agree because, shit you could use some. 

Two shots go down and this is more alcohol than you've ever had before and you think you are in a good place. You are numb from head to toe and after that private talk with Vriska, you are sure you've convinced her to just confess to you so that you both can have what you want. She steals more kisses from you as the night goes on and you are on cloud fucking nine. The last time you kiss that night, she nuzzles up to you and you pet her hair until her breath evens out and she's asleep. Terezi helps to take her to the couch and you place a blanket over her before giving her a peck on the cheek. Nepeta lets you stay in her room after much arguing over manners and guest-ettiquette and you lose, so you lay on her bed and drift to a deep sleep quicker than you thought possible.

__

"Uuuuuuuugh my fucking heeeeeeeead..." Vriska moans and complains all afternoon and Terezi laughs and pokes fun at her. You leave shortly after that and Vriska doesn't acknowledge it. 

You drive home, still feeling groggy. When you get home, you take a shower and afterwards, you text Vriska the thing you've wanted to say to her since you woke up but were too chicken shit to get out. You think that it's been enough time since you left to ask and you pad the keyboard with your thumbs and stare at your message for a long moment before sending it.

You can do this, Tavros. Just hit send.

'sO, aBOUT LAST NIGHT,,, i WAS WONDERING WHAT THAT MEANT, tHAT IS TO SAY, wHAT EXACTLY DID IT MEAN TO YOU?'

Is that good enough? Is it too pathetic? You are almost positive you know you'll get the answer you want but you still are worried your uncoolness with fuck this opportunity for you. 

You decide it won't suffice and you erase it before typing something else out, something with more confidence.

'yOU ARE VERY GOOD AT KISSING,'

What the fuck is wrong with you. Go back to the first message, quickly before you make a damn fool of yourself.

You end up sending a message more like the original and you get dressed with the feeling of bile in your throat before you hear your phone chime. 

Running to your bed where you left your phone, you fumble with it before your hands stop shaking long enough to open the text.

'What the hell are you even talking a8out, Tavros? ::::|'

...

'uHHHH, yOU DON'T REMEMBER, aNYTHING?'

'Hell no, I don't!!!!!!! I drank my w8 in 8ooze. I hardly remem8er even getting to that party! Haha! That is how parties are supposed to 8e handled. You should take some notes, 8ro ::::)'

'oH, hAHA, yEAH, yOU ARE RIGHT,,, wELL, eITHER WAY IT WAS A LOT OF FUN, aND UH, tHANKS FOR INVITING ME,,,'

'no pro8. I'm going to go nurse this hangover, now. 8yeeeeeeee :::;)'

You close your phone and stare at the bright screen until it darkens and goes to black.

She doesn't remember kissing you.


End file.
